Armored Core: Demons of Hell Alternate Ending
by Vader23A
Summary: What if Katrina survived the Arteria Cranium mission? What events would follow? One-shot and has a lemon in it.


Armored Core: Demons of Hell Alternative Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own the Armored Core series, Software does. My OCs and their NEXTs belong to me.

Black Dragon and Red Angel make their way towards Arteria Ulna after receiving a mission to destroy it by a guy named Maximilian Thermidor. Keith knows that it won't take long before the League catches a hold of this and will label the Demons of Hell as traitors.

Serene stated, "Keith, Katrina, you do know that this decision you have made will most likely have fatal consequences, right?"

Keith nodded, "We're well aware of that Serene but unless we do something right now then all life on Earth will soon cease to exist. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

They soon arrive at the Arteria facility and first commence their attack on the Sniper Normals and old type Arms Forts that are acting as the facility's defenses. The enemy units are no match for the laser blades of Black Dragon and Red Angel and after that's accomplished they direct their attention to the power regulators. The eerie cyan glow dissipates upon their destruction. With this, the mission was complete and they return to the briefing room at Collared.

Thermidor said in a pleased voice, "You have shown your answer. Welcome to ORCA! I will be sending you the coordinates to our base and one of my followers will lead you in. I'm looking forward to meeting you in person." With that, the briefing screen goes blank again.

They return to their room and pack their bags since they won't be returning to Collared ever again knowing that sympathizers of the League will be out on the hunt for them. The final thing that's packed is the pictures of Katrina that Keith drew then the two board their NEXTs. Just before they depart Collared, Black Dragon grabs Black Widow's beam sickle and Gray Knight's sword. The Demons of Hell leave the home they resided in for 10 years.

Keith said, "Good-bye, Collared. You won't be seeing us ever again."

Katrina answered, "We're doing this to save humanity from extinction."

A voice came over the radio, "Demons of Hell, do you read me? This is Hari of the ORCA Brigade. Can you see me? I should be visible in a little bit." In no time Krasnaya came into view and gestured with its head, "Follow me." Black Dragon and Red Angel follow it to the Ural Mountains and a hanger door opens up for them to enter.

Up in the control room, Julius watches them land.

She turned to the man in a chair, "Sir, Hari has returned with the Demons of Hell in tow."

Thermidor smiled, "Excellent. Let's go meet them, Julius." The other members of ORCA arrive at the hanger just as Hari steps out of his red ALLIYAH Armored Core and joins them on the floor. The others are wearing normal clothing since they aren't doing missions currently. They didn't have to wait long as they hear the hatch open up and the newcomers step onto the shoulder of their respective machines.

Keith and Katrina ride the lifting wire down and the ORCA leader starts walking forward and meets the Demons of Hell halfway before they stop in the middle of the hanger floor and the auburn-haired man looks at the helmet-covered faces of Keith and Katrina.

Thermidor requested, "Can you two take off your helmets, please? I'd like to see your faces." Keith and his lover nod, silently telling him that they'll follow his request and start unplugging the cables before lifting the helmet over their heads and Katrina removes the tie in her gorgeous blue hair.

Keith introduced himself, "I'm the rank 1 Lynx Keith Oswell, the pilot of Black Dragon and this is my lover Katrina, rank 2 and pilot of Red Angel. Together, we are known as the Demons of Hell and you must be Maximilian Thermidor, I presume?"

The man nodded, "You are correct, Keith your piloting skills plus your reputation has caught my eye for quite some time but I didn't want to expose my forces to the corporations." Thermidor then introduces his followers. They either wave or gesture with their heads in hello.

Katrina narrowed her eyes, "You guys have been spying on us, haven't you?"

Julius chuckled, "Yes, Hari has been since 2005 when Keith defeated Otsdarva to become the new rank 1 Lynx."

Keith asked, "Okay, Thermidor, what assistance do want from us?"

Thermidor asked, "Have you heard of the Closed Plan?" The Demons of Hell shook their heads in no so he explained, ""It was originally created by Rayleonard since they knew about the dangers of Kojima technology since ironically it's what gave birth to the company. Realizing this, they devised the Closed Plan and were about to execute it during the Lynx War but the corporation collapsed. The Closed Plan was to eliminate the Assault Cells that crowd the Earth's orbit by using huge land based anti-satellite batteries and clear mankind's path to Outer Space. We desire to carry out Rayleonard's wish but for the plan to succeed the batteries require energy so we intend to divert power from the Cradles to them, consequently this would cause the Cradles to come crashing down to earth. We're willing to accept that blood on our hands because sometimes sacrifices are necessary for reaching an achievement. However, if the Closed Plan succeeds then mankind will be able to advance into space and sins of the corporations will be purged. That's why we are asking you to assist us, with our combined might we will be able to make that wish come true. Unlike those vile corporations, we treat you with respect and don't intend on using you for personal gain. What do you say? Will you help us in making the Close Plan happen?" He extends his hand.

Keith shook it, "Yes, we will since we value life over power." Keith then released it.

Thermidor smiled, "I'm glad you agree with us." Katrina looks at Malzel and the others to see them smiling too.

Keith offered, "Do you think we could try in recruiting other NEXT pilots in joining ORCA's cause?"

The auburn-haired man thought about it then agreed, "That's actually a great idea the more the merrier as the old saying goes."

Malzel spoke up, "Julius will show you to your rooms while giving a tour of our base."

Julius said as she began giving them a tour, "I noticed that you've acquired a beam sickle and sword, Keith."

Keith smirked, "You see, we have beaten some of the most seasoned veteran pilots in the world. Black Widow and Gray Knight are two prime examples. I decided to keep those weapons as trophies I even used them a few times."

Julius shows them each floor and what their function is, showed the NEXTs they pilot and what the advantages are at having a base inside a mountain then eventually they reach the new resting quarters for Keith and Katrina, numbered 454 on the third floor of the base. Julius slides her ID card into the room's control slot and the light changes to green before the door slides open, revealing the interior of the room.

The inside resembled that of an apartment room, had nice tall lamps near the walls, a bed that can easily hold two people, the walls were painted white and had a dresser with a large mirror on top of it.

Katrina commented, "This is a nice room."

Julius said, "This use to be my old room before I moved to a different one so this one is yours."

Keith cried, "Thank you, Julius."

Julius smiled, "You're welcome. Anything for a fellow ORCA member. Well then, I'll leave you two so you can unpack. I live a few rooms down to your right so if you need anything you can find me in my room numbered 458." With that, Julius leaves them alone.

Once the door closes, Keith and Katrina start filling the drawers with their clothing. Since the base resides deep inside the mountain, the temperature stays at 54 degrees Fahrenheit so a heating/air conditioning system was installed to keep the temperature a comfortable 70 degrees.

Canis decides to pay his parents a visit. He spots them sitting on a couch in the living room watching the news.

His mom appeared to be in her mid 30s with a toned body, green eyes, stood at around 5'8, attractive curves, chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders, and nice slender legs. Her name was Katelyn.

The man next to her was Canis' dad. He appeared to be a 34 version of Canis with short dirty blonde hair, around 6'4 in height, gray eyes and had a nice build. His name was Mark.

He turned his head to see Canis, "Well hello, son. Hey, honey, Canis is here."

Katelyn saw him and smiled, "Hi, Canis. What brings you here?"

Canis replied, "Oh, I thought I'd stop by and see how you guys are doing. What's on the news?"

His father said, "Some NEXT pilots attacked Arteria Ulna earlier today, son. Listen."

He turned up the volume on the TV as the news reporter said, "_At 12:30 local time, Arteria Ulna was the site of an attack by two NEXTs. Eye witnesses reported seeing them climbing towards the summit and then vanished from their line of sight. A minute later, explosions were heard from the summit and an eerie cyan light briefly appeared before fading. Soon after that, the NEXTs left the area._"

Canis looked at his father, "Who would want to attack an Arteria facility?"

Katelyn shrugged, "No one knows yet."

The next day at ORCA's mountain base, Thermidor decides that it's time to initiate the Closed Plan where they will launch simultaneous attacks against core Arteria facilities. Keith will be targeting the crucial Arteria Carpals along with its protector Noblesse Oblige. Gun turrets and Normals also guard Carpals so things will proceed easier if the defenses are taken out before Noblesse Oblige reaches the facility.

The ORCA Brigade is the most dangerous reactionary force in existence and this was their debut to the world so they'll have to put on a show!

The Armored Cores take off one by one to proceed to their designated targets. Keith soon reaches the long bridge leading to Carpals and once at the facility, he commences with his mission.

Serene said, "Eradicate as many defense installations as you can before Noblesse Oblige reaches the combat zone. That shall make things go more smoothly."

The defense units don't stand a chance against the power of Black Dragon as they fall one after the other until there isn't one left, half of the power regulators are obliterated before Keith lands his Armored Core on the long bridge to wait for Rosenthal's strongest NEXT to show up.

It's not long before Serene alerted, "Noblesse Oblige is approaching your location at high-speed! Take him out, Keith!"

Gerald said, "Hate to crash the party but hit and run bandits have no honor. I actually envy your simple life because you don't carry any responsibility on your shoulders." He then saw Black Dragon standing there with its arms crossed, "What the hell?" He didn't have enough time to react because his machine receives a Clothesline from Hell by Black Dragon.

Inside the cockpit, Gerald is momentarily dazed from the sheer impact of the attack. He shakes his head to bring himself back to reality and brings Noblesse Oblige back to its feet.

Keith cried, "Hello, Gerald, it's certainly been a long time since we have last seen eye to eye. I know what's on your mind. You want to know why I am siding with ORCA. You want to find out what its intentions are and how to stop them. You beat me in battle and I'll give you the answers you seek."

Black Dragon lifts the 07-Moonlight up and the violet beam of energy illuminates its face while Noblesse Oblige activates the EB-O305, placing the longer blade to the side. The white machine's main boosters propel it forward and raises the EB-O305 upward then down only to have it be blocked by the 07-Moonlight then it thrusts the opponent back. They lock blades again like two bulls testing one another's strength until Black Dragon blasts Noblesse Oblige through a power regulator with the WADOU grenade rifle resulting in the structure's collapse and presses the attack with a swarm from the WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher with additional missiles launched from the NEMAHA-01 shoulder units. Gerald hears the missile warning and he executes a hard left turn to shake off the deadly missile swarm coming at him. Craters are the end result of them and Noblesse Oblige targets Black Dragon with both of its back mounted EC-0307 tri-laser cannons. The black NEXT dodges the reddish projectiles and a savage punch connects with the Rosenthal machine's face, denting it in the process. Attempting to fire the EC-0307s again ends up with one of them being cut in half and Gerald having to jettison the now useless left back weapon.

Keith offered, "Gerald, you don't need to die. Help us defeat the League of Ruling Companies they are like a cancerous disease that is inflicting a painfully slow death to all life as we know it. Once their rule is broken, the anti-satellite batteries can clear mankind's path to outer space so that one day, our descendants will be living in other solar systems on planets that share the same properties with Earth."

Gerald shook his head, "As tempting as that offer sounds, I must refuse. If I join forces with ORCA then I will be deemed a traitor to the League and be executed for it." Keith sighs he expected that kind of answer from Rosenthal's strongest Lynx.

Keith said in regret, "Then I'm sorry for having to do this, old friend. Perhaps in the afterlife you will understand the reasons for my actions." Black Dragon's WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher is fired once again to inflict more damage to Noblesse Oblige's frame followed by a blast from Black Dragon's Assault Armor that disables the Primal Armor on both Armored Cores temporarily, leaving them exposed yet to even greater damage. Noblesse Oblige spears Black Dragon to the ground and prepares to strike it down then at the last second, the EB-O305 is stopped by the 07-Moonlight and Black Dragon uses this opportunity to restore its vertical base and deliver a hard kick to the chest that careens Noblesse Oblige into one of the walls of Arteria Carpals. The laser blades of both Armored Cores clash with seemingly equal strength but Black Dragon slowly begins to overpower the adversary. Noblesse Oblige jumps back and shoots the MR-R102 assault rifle but the rounds are deflected by Black Dragon's laser blade. The two-legged HOGIRE Armored Core dodges a round from the WADOU grenade rifle that winds up destroying another power regulator.

'Arteria Carpals will end up becoming nothing more than a smoking ruin if this battle doesn't end soon.' Gerald thought with dread.

Black Dragon's hand finds Noblesse Oblige's throat and chokeslams the white Armored Core to the ground with a sickening thud. Keith immediately switches to the OGOTO grenade cannon and fires after acquiring a lock-on however, Noblesse Oblige evades the attack. The two-legged medium HOGIRE NEXT throws a kick that gets blocked by Black Dragon's arm then Black Dragon cocks its leg back then thrusts it forward at maximum speed and ends up driving Oblige completely through one of the Arteria facility's walls large pieces of debris crash into the water then Rosenthal's most powerful NEXT attempts to retreat from the battle but Black Dragon swiftly catches up to the target and swings the 07-Moonlight in rapid strikes that eviscerates Noblesse Oblige into hundreds of pieces.

Gerald said in disbelief, "I don't believe it! Noblesse Oblige, there was still much work to do." The victor hovers above the water surface as Keith silently mourns for Gerald. They haven't really seen eye to eye but they respected one another for their skills and sheer determination.

Serene stated, "Confirmed. Noblesse Oblige has been destroyed, mission complete. The Closed Plan is now underway so there's no turning back now, Keith. Remember that." The rest of the ORCA Brigade meets up with Keith at the base. This attack will be forever burned into the League's memory.

At the League's HQ, representatives of the group watch the news talking about what the hell is going on.

The reporter said, "_Today, without warning, multiple NEXTs of unknown origin unleashed a coordinated on key Arteria facilities. The majority of these attacks were successful the energy reserves upon which the Cradles rely on have been threatened. We're unsure on why the enemy is doing…_" The TV monitor goes static as the reporter is replaced with another person.

Thermidor said, "_Perhaps I can explain that. My name is Maximilian Thermidor I'm the leader of ORCA. We believe that what the League of Ruling Companies is doing is nothing more than deception; the Cradles system isn't a permanent measure against the pollution that poisons Earth's surface. You citizens of the world are being fooled! We humans must make our own decisions and build our own futures. The crimes committed by these companies are robbing humanity of its future eventually they will destroy the entire planet, the National Dismantlement War and the Lynx War as well, were waged to hide their crimes. ORCA now stands against them fighting now to purge those sins! It's too late for compromises, sacrifices must be made, the price we all must pay will be great, atonement shall not be easy and the blame lies with all of us. Two fellow pilots have seen the errors of the League's ways and have joined our cause. You corporations will not stop us from freeing mankind itself of your chains of hypocrisy and to other NEXT pilots, we offer you a choice: Join us or stay out of our way! I have one more thing to say. League dogs, welcome to Earth! Your crimes will not go unpunished!_"

Keith stepped into view, "_My fellow citizens, it is I, Keith Oswell. What Thermidor said is true Katrina and I have sided with ORCA but for a good reason. You see, we have lived on this planet's surface from the moment we took our first breath as a newborn infant. However, times have changed. The corporations have long since abandoned us and we struggle to survive because war and Kojima contamination had taken their toll on the environment, rendering it nearly devoid of all life. The people who live in the Cradles know nothing of the hardships that have plagued us for more than 10 years and that hardship is only going to get worse because the Cradles System is generating horrendous amounts of pollution on the surface that will eventually bleed into the atmosphere and once that happens, we'll be in serious trouble. The oxygen that we breathe will be contaminated with Kojima particles and we'll all suffer a slow, agonizing death as the particles slowly kills us from the inside out. The League says that they intend to preserve peace and order within corporate society but that's a lie. I have seen have first hand their real face. They are nothing more than self-centered, vindictive, tyrannical dictators that love the power they have over the people and when they see someone who defies them, they kill that person without an ounce of remorse. We and the ORCA Brigade are going to put a stop to that and free mankind from this prison so we can one day live amongst the stars without needing to fear of war and destruction among society. We are not merciless like the League is trying to portray us as. We have never taken an innocent life since the day we grabbed the controls of a NEXT and we only kill those who truly deserve it or are part of the mission. To the fellow Lynx who believe in freedom, I ask you to find it in your hearts to help ORCA free mankind from this prison created by the Assault Cells crowding Earth's orbit._" The screen then switches back to the news reporter asking what just happened.

The League representative clenched his fist, "Those brats have decided to join forces with ORCA in hopes that they can topple our rule over the planet? After everything we have done for them, they repay us with betrayal? It's unforgivable! The Demons of Hell must be stopped along with ORCA! Inform every NEXT pilot that has sworn allegiance to us that a 2 million Credit award is out for the one who kills the Demons of Hell and ORCA. Forget about capturing them. They are to be killed on sight!"

That night, Mark drives home with Canis in the passenger seat. They did a little father-son bonding since they rarely get the opportunity to do anything because of Canis constantly doing missions so this nice for a change.

Canis smiled, "Your bowling skills are as sharp as ever, dad."

Mark chuckled, "You weren't so bad yourself, son."

Suddenly, they hear the distinct sirens of a fire truck approaching so Mark pulls over to allow them to pass. An ambulance followed the fire truck.

Canis realized, "Hey, they're heading towards our block! Dad, let's follow them." Mark nods his head, liking the idea. They stick close to the ambulance and when they turn on the block they see Mark's house engulfed in flames. Both passengers unbuckle their seat belts and step out of the car. Neighbors clutter the streets as police barricade the burning structure as firefighters open their hoses to extinguish the flames. Canis' eyes widen as his jaw dropped in shock.

A police officer said, "Stand back, people!"

Mark looked at the crowd, "Wow, this drew quite the audience."

Canis cried, "Who in the hell would do this to our house? There's a long list of suspects already going through my mind."

Mark told him, "Calm down, Canis."

His son looked at him, "What?"

Mark said, "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions yet and we should wait until the police rounds up every suspicious person." He saw his son giving him a confused look, "What?"

Canis growled, "I bet the person who did this is still close by! I'm going to find his ass and punish him! I'm normally cool headed but this is going to make me lose it!"

Mark stated, "Katelyn will be as sad as you, son, she loved that house too. Come to think of it, she is rather late. Didn't she say that she was going out with Selene and Scott?" Then it suddenly strikes him.

Canis whips around with the same look of realization on his face before they both hop back into the car. Soon, they come across a Chinese restaurant and spot glass shards on the concrete indicating that the windows were breached and some debris littered the interior.

Mark and Canis step out of the car and walk toward the restaurant until they are stopped by a police officer.

He said, "I'm sorry, guys but this is off limits."

Mark asked, "What happened here, officer?"

The cop replied, "Some eyewitnesses said that some soldiers affiliated with the League raided the place and kidnapped Selene, Scott and Katelyn. It was something about snuffing out every hiding place for the Demons of Hell and will kidnap loved ones until they show themselves."

Mark pleaded, "Please tell me where they have taken Katrina's parents and my wife!"

The cop shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir but I have no idea."

Mark sighed, "Thank you, officer. Keep me informed if their whereabouts have been confirmed."

The officer nodded, "Will do." Mark drops his son off at Collared and Canis assures him that his mom and Katrina's parents will be brought back safe and sound. Mark knows that he must keep his spirits up.

Once the car disappears, the sympathetic smile on Canis' face disappears and is replaced with seriousness. Canis now has a reason to join forces with this ORCA Brigade, he packs his things and dons his g-suit, gloves, boots and helmet. Upon approaching his NEXT in the hanger Canis prepares to ride the lifting wire up to the shoulder of Savage Beast when he is stopped by May Greenfield.

She asked, "Where are you going?"

Canis answered, "I'm joining ORCA. I'm sick of being the League's pawn if you want to come along then hurry up because I'm not going to stand here and wait." Greenfield heard what Keith said about the two attempts on his life and she started having second thoughts about the League but after hearing what Thermidor said, she couldn't doubt the League anymore.

She gave her answer, "I'm going with you, Canis. I have known you guys for a long time so I want to help ORCA anyway I can."

Canis nodded, "Then let us be off." The two board their respective NEXTs and leave Collared.

The following day, the Demons of Hell set out to defend the Ehrenberg anti-satellite batteries after the League discovered them and will be sending their forces in an attempt to destroy them so it was up to Keith and Katrina to work alongside the other members of ORCA to defend the cannons. The anti-satellite batteries play a crucial role in the Closed Plan if they're destroyed mankind's future will go up in smoke so it's imperative that the League forces fail in their mission. They soon meet up with Neo Nidus who is already prepared for battle inside his NEXT, Gachirin.

Serene said, "Commence mission, protect the anti-satellite batteries while taking out the enemy's main force."

Nidus greeted, "Ah, Demons of Hell. You're just in time for the party. I'll start the attack with my assault cannon just make sure to stay out of its line of fire because you will be pretty much toast." The three pilots soon see an Eclipse Arms Fort approaching.

Keith and Katrina move forward to engage the enemy AF when they heard, "This is Ambient, targets have been confirmed. This won't take long, commencing attack!" Once Ambient closes in, Lilium deactivates the overed booster.

Red Angel breaks formation to do battle against the silver 063AN two-legged BFF Armored Core. Katrina takes aim with the HLC09-ACRUX high-laser cannon and fires to catches Ambient's attention and it works. The silver machine moves to the right to avoid the attack then fires back with the 063ANAR assault rifle. Red Angel dodges the round and unleashes a missile swarm at Ambient but Ambient uses its quickness to shake the missiles off and activates the ECM shoulder units to prevent Red Angel from locking on again.

Black Dragon makes quick work of the Eclipse Arms Fort with the 07-Moonlight laser blade and the giant craft bursts into flames as it crashes into the ground.

Serene alerted, "Heads up, Keith you've got another NEXT closing in on your location, BFF Strix Quadruped."

The pilot chuckled, "You should consider yourself lucky to be blessed with an excellent operator, Demons of Hell."

Neo Nidus smirked, "That's so like you to set up an ambush, Wong-Shoa Long." Unlike Otsdarva, Wong-Shoa Long believed at first that Keith was too young to be a NEXT pilot but after witnessing Keith defeat Otsdarva for the title of rank 1, Shoa Long saw Keith's potential to be the greatest Lynx the world has ever known and changed his perception about Keith.

Strix Quadruped executes a right turn to escape a blast from Gachirin's LETHALDOSE Kojima assault cannon because one hit from that and it's most likely game over. Retaliating, the four-legged NEXT shoots the 061ANCM high-speed missile launcher and Neo Nidus' machine hardly sustains any damage from the attack. Dusting itself off, Gachirin wiggles its index finger before firing the CANOPUS high-laser rifle that scores a hit on Strix Quadruped. Black Dragon uses this opportunity to aim the WADOU grenade rifle that the BFF Armored Core dodges however, Black Dragon keeps its opponent on the ropes by firing the WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher and NEMAHA-01 vertical support missiles. Strix Quadruped avoids as many missiles as it can but some still manage to strike a blow. The four-legged craft targets Black Dragon with the 061ANCM but the projectiles get shot down by Red Angel's 03-MOTORCOBRA machine gun and an alarm tells Wong-Shoa Long to take evasive as Red Angel unleashes its HLC09-ACRUX at him, taking out some of the enemy's AP.

Black Dragon fires a missile barrage at Ambient and the enemy shakes them off then activates the overed booster for a hit and run move and ends up being on the receiving end of a clothesline from Black Dragon. The black NEXT wraps both hands around Ambient's throat and hoists the foe up and drives Ambient back down with a spine shattering two handed chokeslam, blowing the breath out of Lilium's lungs. Black Dragon prepares to deliver the killing blow but had to avoid a round from Strix Quadruped's 061ANSC heavy sniper cannon.

Keith said, "I know it'd be pointless trying to convince you two to change sides so we'll stop you here. These anti-satellite batteries play a key role in the Closed Plan and there is no way in hell that we will allow you to destroy them. Your deaths will serve as a message to the League that they will fail in stopping ORCA from succeeding in bringing them down."

Lilium stated, "You Demons of Hell will fall eventually. It's only a matter of time before that happens."

Keith fired back, "It's not the League's place to judge whether we will be sent to hell or heaven."

Katrina agreed, "Keith is right, what we're doing is for the greater good. It is the League that's dooming all life on Earth." She takes evasive action when a missile warning alerts her that Strix Quadruped had targeted her with the 061ANCM high-speed missile launcher. She shoots the projectiles down then counter attacks with the WHEELING-01. Red Angel spears its opponent into a hill and starts punching the BFF machine's head with intents on bashing it in until Strix Quadruped kicks Red Angel back so it can free itself. Ambient stands in front of Strix Quadruped protectively while Black Dragon stands by Red Angel.

Neo Nidus said, "You should give it up, you can't win against us." Suddenly his radar picked up Normal signatures, "Do you think you could fool us that easily?" He heads off to intercept them.

Ambient races forward but Black Dragon flips Ambient over it in a back body drop. Ambient releases both its laser rifle and 063ANAR and gets up, slamming its hands into the ground in frustration. Realizing that the silver NEXT wants to fight in close quarters combat, the barrel to the WADOU grenade rifle retracts then Black Dragon enters its fighting stance and does the "bring it on" sign. Gladly accepting the invitation Ambient throws a kick that gets caught by Black Dragon but Ambient automatically turns it into an enzuigiri that momentarily stuns the opponent. The BFF NEXT proceeds to throw a series of rapid punches and kicks that prevents Black Dragon from raising its arms up to protect itself then with final back flip kick, Black Dragon goes down. Straddling its foe, Ambient continues the melee assault until Black Dragon finally blocks a punch then throws Ambient off with raw power. Restoring his machine's vertical base Keith spots Ambient closing in fast however, he already has a counter attack in mind. Ambient finds its throat being clamped in Black Dragon's hand with a vice-like grip before being lifted high into the air then brought back down in a thunderous choke slam.

'Perhaps facing Keith in close quarters combat was a bad idea.' Lilium thought.

Doing the Rest in Peace sign Black Dragon patiently waits for its victim to get up and turn around when Ambient does, it finds itself being scooped up and flipped over and being driven head first into the ground in a Tombstone. Lilium is able to bring her NEXT back to its feet then rushes in for a clothesline but eats a double A Spinebuster instead and Black Dragon takes to the sky releasing a missile attack on Ambient while doing so.

Red Angel's machine gun gets hit by a round from Strix Quadruped's 051ANNR rifle, forcing Katrina to discard the now useless weapon. Refusing to quit, Katrina targets her foe with the HLC-09 ACRUX and fires, making Strix Quadruped evade. Red Angel uses this as an opportunity to quickly close the distance between itself and the four-legged craft and use Assault Armor that drops the enemy's AP down to the red zone. Strix Quadruped attempts to hit Red Angel but the Armored Core ducks then performs an upper cut that sends the hostile onto its back again. Red Angel focuses its eyes on Strix Quadruped's head when it got up to its knees Red Angel runs forward and punts Wong Shoa-Long's machine in the head that causes Strix Quadruped to roll down a hill and into the water. A missile shower greets the heavily damaged NEXT the moment it emerges from the water.

Lilium said, "Hold on, Master Wong! I'm coming!" She steers Ambient toward her teammate but Black Dragon appears out of nowhere and thwarts any rescue attempt with a hard roundhouse kick then gets sent back by the OGOTO grenade rifle. Ambient attempts a hit and run tactic but automatically pulls back to avoid getting hit by Black Dragon's Assault Armor. Black Dragon quick boosts to the right to evade Ambient's 063ANAR rifle then retaliates with the WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher. Some missiles score hits despite Ambient's hard effort to avoid them all and gets further damaged by a dash attack from the 07-Moonlight, the beam leaves a smoking trail behind.

Katrina exploits the heavily armored BFF NEXT's weakness to laser weaponry before releasing a missile swarm form the WHEELING-01 and SM01-SCYLLA support shoulder units, Shoa-Long succeeds in avoiding but fails to do so against a diving kick that made Strix Quadruped bounce against the ground. Another unrelenting assault from the HLC09-ACRUX both keeps the old pilot on the ropes and proving how fiercely determined ORCA and the Demons of Hell are in making sure that the Ehrenberg anti-satellite batteries aren't destroyed. Gachirin returns to the fray after dealing with the Normals and Katrina gets an idea.

She said, "Hey, Nidus, let's finish Shoa-Long off with a combination attack!"

Nidus grinned, "Great idea, Katrina!"

Red Angel starts the combination attack by launching Strix Quadruped into the air with a kick then fires the HLC-09 ARCUX and Gachirin fires both its CANOPUS high-laser rifle and FLOURITE plasma rifle, Red Angel chains it with the WHEELING-01, a hail of bullets from Strix Quadruped's rifle that Katrina managed to retrieve and slices Strix Quadruped's left arm off.

Katrina exclaimed, "Now for the coup de grad!"

Nidus taunted, "Good-bye, Wong Shoa-Long! It was nice knowing you!" The beams from Red Angel's HLC09-ACRUX high-laser cannon and Gachirin's LETHALDOSE Kojima assault cannon combine to form a single, massive blinding white beam that races toward the target with hypersonic speed and strikes a second later. Inside the beam, Strix Quadruped rapidly disintegrates.

Shoa-Long said, "Guess I got a little overconfident. Lilium finish this, don't disappoint me!" After saying that order, the core part is vaporized.

Lilium nodded, "Understood, Master Wong. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain!"

Keith thought otherwise, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Lilium because you are just about join him." Black Dragon appears behind Ambient and first cocks its right arm back then thrusts it forward, driving the WADOU grenade rifle into Ambient's back and Keith pulls the trigger as a massive pillar of fire explodes from the center of the 049AN01 core part. The now lifeless Armored Core gets tossed off the grenade rifle's barrel.

Serene stated, "Confirmed. Both NEXTs have been destroyed, mission complete. The anti-satellite batteries are still standing, good work." The group returns to base.

Katrina asked, "On a scale of 1-10, how pissed do you think the League's going to be when they receive word about Lilium and Wong Shoa-Long's death?"

Keith answered, "I'd say 100."

At the League's HQ, the representatives watched the battle as it took place and by the time they witness both Ambient and Strix Quadruped getting destroyed, the first representative is absolutely livid.

He slammed his fist onto the large meeting table, "Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgh! Those goddamn Demons of Hell are going to pay for this! Where are they hiding? Torture those close to them, burn down every possible hiding spot! I won't allow us to be beaten by two measly teenagers!"

The second representative ordered, "Todd, please calm down or else you'll burst an artery in your brain and suffer from hemorrhaging." The now named man takes deep breaths to calm down and his face returns to its normal color as his heart rate and breathing normalize.

When Todd calmed down enough, he asked, "Where will ORCA strike next?"

The second representative answered, "We don't know, Todd. Their attacks are as strategically planned and carried out as ours."

The following day, Black Dragon sets off to Old Peace City where the Arms Fort Answerer is currently located. The Answerer is a high-tech AF developed by Interior Union and Omer Science Technology and armed with the latest Kojima arms tech and is considered stronger than all of the other Arms Forts the Demons of Hell had faced up to now. The battle shouldn't be too hard for Keith and Thermidor agreed with Malzel that Keith is the only one who can pull this mission off.

'Why do I have the feeling that the League has something more sinister in mind?' Keith thought.

Keith soon arrives at the abandoned city and spots the pinecone-shaped behemoth.

Serene informed, "Commence mission, destroy the Arms Fort Answerer. This thing has to be using huge amounts of energy to keep itself afloat so hit it wherever you can to destroy its outer shell. I believe the fastest way to bring this monster down is targeting the support fins."

Keith lights up Black Dragon's main boosters and his machine gains altitude as Kojima missiles are fired at him. The missiles aren't guided so Black Dragon has no trouble dodging them and their ballistic counterpart. Once reaching the top part of the Answerer, Black Dragon destroys the missile launchers before his NEXT's sensors detect huge amounts of Kojima energy being emanated from the Arms Fort's core.

Serene alerted, "Watch out, Keith it's attacking with Assault Armor!"

Keith pulled his Armored Core out of the blast radius and said in disgust, "Those sick, twisted League bastards! As if they haven't stooped low enough as it is, they built this! It seems they'll go to any length if it means bringing us down!" Once the Assault Armor fades, Black Dragon starts attacking the support fins thus disrupting the distribution of weight of the Answerer and soon enough nearly all of the support fins are severed and when the final one is cut, the enemy AF starts breaking up as it tumbles out of the sky. An energy overload causes its Assault Armor to malfunction and destroy the enemy Arms Fort.

Serene informed, "Good work, the Answerer has been destroyed. So this is the beginning of the end. You think it'll be easy, Keith?"

Keith shook his head, "No, it won't. The League will fight to the death since we pretty much invoked their wrath, Serene." He uses Black Dragon's overed booster to depart the area and return home.

Malzel stated, "The old guard has acquiesced now all we have to do is face the wretches heading for Big Box and take control of Arteria Cranium then the first phase of the Closed Plan will be complete. The energy used to support the Cradles will be diverted to the anti-satellite batteries."

Neo Nidus asked, "So who does what?"

Malzel ordered, "You and Thermidor will handle the Cranium, Voah and I will look after Big Box."

His comrade wondered, "Can you two handle that? Remember, Wynne D. Fanchon will most likely be leading their forces."

Malzel shrugged, "I might not come back but we all have to die someday. After all, we are only human."

Suddenly the base's early warning detection system picks up two unknown signatures, triggering alarms inside the base.

Julius changes view to an outside surveillance camera and she cried, "Hey, Keith and Katrina, you two might want to come take a look at this." Both pilots walk into the computer room and look at the monitor.

Keith said, "I know those two NEXTs. Those are Savage Beast and Merrygate, Canis and May Greenfield pilot those. How were they able to find this base?" Keith and Katrina hop into the respective Armored Cores and head out to confront the approaching machines.

Savage Beast and Merrygate continue their approach toward ORCA's base until Canis spots two familiar Armored Cores approaching and the four machines land in a clearing at the foot of the mountain. The pilots ride the lifting wire down to the ground and look at each other, Canis and May remove their helmets first followed by Keith and Katrina.

Katrina greeted, "Hello, Canis, May, how did you guys find us?"

Canis answered, "Instinct, I guess. We came here because we want to join forces with ORCA."

Keith wondered, "What's your reason for wanting to join ORCA?"

Canis replied, "The League is now aware of your betrayal, not that it isn't much of a surprise but here's the reason why. Katrina, my mom and your parents have been kidnapped by the League."

Katrina gasped, "What?"

The dirty blonde-haired teen nodded, "It's true. I was returning to my house with my father after playing some bowling and when we were on our way back, we saw a fire truck heading towards our block and after pulling up our house was engulfed in flames. Mom was going out to eat with Selene and Scott at a Chinese restaurant but was kidnapped by soldiers affiliated with the League along with your parents, Katrina. I heard that the League will burn down every possible hiding spot to sniff you out, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they started murdering innocent people to goad you two out of hiding."

Keith asked, "Where did the League take them, Canis?"

Canis shook his head in regret, "I don't know, Keith I'm sorry."

Keith hops into Black Dragon and tells Hari to hack into the League's mainframe and locate the whereabouts of Katelyn, Selene and Scott.

Hari hops into action, typing on the keyboard like a pro and he tells Keith that he'll inform him once the location has been confirmation.

Canis asked, "Well?"

Keith said, "Hari's begun his search to find their location, he will inform me once he's got it. Don't worry, Katrina and Canis we will get them back safe and sound. I give you my word."

'Thank you, Keith.' Katrina thought hopefully.

The next day, Julius thought that they need a break from attacking Arteria facilities besides it's forecasted to be sunny and clear with temperatures in the mid 80s, perfect to hit the beach for unwinding and have fun. After packing sunscreen and towels, they head out.

When they arrive, they see other people sunbathing, playing in the water, eating a hotdog, etc.

Katrina donned a two-piece bikini that matched the color of her hair covered by a white T-shirt, Keith wore black swimming trunks with red dragon designs, Julius had on a two-piece purple bikini, May wore a black one-piece swimming suit, Canis wore white swimming trunks and Malzel and Thermidor wore the same colored trunks that Keith had on.

Katrina removes the T-shirt and almost immediately Keith notices that a lot of the male swimmers are looking at her beautifully toned body some are even drooling as perverted thoughts race through their minds, Julius gets the same reaction.

Keith sees a lot of the female teenagers looking at his and Canis' body. The female adults ogle over the built bodies of Thermidor, Malzel, Voah and Neo Nidus.

Serene couldn't come stating that her father passed away and she wanted to attend his funeral which the Demons of Hell respected her decision while at the same time telling her to be careful because who knows if the League decides to pay a visit at the funeral.

May and Julius decide to soak some rays while Malzel and his two other male companions spend time with some of their friends that they have.

Keith and Katrina sit under the umbrella with Katrina laying her head against Keith's shoulder with a content smile on her face staring at the sea.

Katrina said in a cute voice, "This was a great idea by Julius, don't you think Keith? We've been in so many battles I almost forgot how beautiful the ocean is."

Keith nodded, "Indeed. If only the corporations could get their heads out of their asses then they too would understand how much we value life." Violet and deep blue eyes meet and Katrina places her hand on top of her lover's and they kiss.

A voice teased, "You two are certainly love birds, huh?" Keith and Katrina break the kiss and turn their heads forward to see the pilot Vora Nork, Sherry Yamato standing there with a sly look on her face.

Katrina gasped, "Sherry! What are you doing here?"

Sherry replied, "Oh, I was wondering if I can join forces with ORCA? I listened to your motivating speech and it got me thinking about what I have been doing all this time. I too have lived on the surface of this planet since birth and seeing life slowly die breaks my heart."

Keith chuckled, "May Greenfield and Canis have asked to side with ORCA as well and Thermidor had no problem. I guess having one more won't hurt."

A week later, the time comes to finish the first phase of the Closed Plan. Malzel and Voah head for Big Box while Thermidor and Neo Nidus target Arteria Ulna. Katrina, Canis, Sherry and Julius remain on standby in case they are needed.

Canis asked, "Where did Keith go?"

Julius replied, "He went to visit his parents' grave." Katrina and Canis nod sympathetically.

Keith arrives at Virginia Cemetery holding two bouquets of flowers. He stares at the tombstones of his parents with a sad expression on his face he kneels down and placed the bouquets on both tombstones.

The black-haired teen said, "Hello, mom and dad. A lot has happened over the past decade. I'm the new rank 1 Lynx, one half of the Arena Tag-Team Champions while Canis is the other half, I have confessed my love for Katrina and she returned them and we have been lovers ever since. Half of mankind lives in the sky onboard massive floating platforms called Cradles the League has abandoned the Earth's poisoned surface along with us. Long fed up with this, Katrina and I have joined a brigade of NEXT pilots called ORCA led by Maximilian Thermidor. We have attacked Arteria facilities since they are the lifeblood for the Cradles. Right now, Thermidor and Neo Nidus are attacking Arteria Cranium. You have no idea how hard it has been growing up without you, I have Katrina and Canis but no matter how hard I try I always feel an ache in my heart that begs for you to come back. I hope that when my time comes, I pray that we'll be reunited in the afterlife. Until then, please keep watch over me from up there. I love you, mom and dad. Farewell for now and rest in peace." A couple of tears escape his eyes and he wipes them away before turning to leave the cemetery. He briefly stops and turns his head to look at the tombstones one last time. He gasps when the spirits of his parents appear. That ache in his heart hits and both Ryan and Serena smile warmly at their son, Keith returns it with a tearful face. He resumes departing from the place.

When Keith returns to the base he spots Katrina in her g-suit and asks why.

Katrina answered, "We received a message from Thermidor. He's been killed at Arteria Cranium while Neo Nidus is injured but alive. He is currently hiding deeper inside the facility. Thermidor has asked us to capture Arteria Cranium in his place. If we succeed the Cradles will lose their wings and mankind will be forced to return to the surface then the anti-satellite batteries can use the energy from the Cradles to eliminate the Assault Cells in Earth's orbit and clear our path to space. Let's do this for our fellow ORCA warriors and for all of humanity." Keith nods and quickly changes into his g-suit.

Canis asked, "What about us?"

Keith replied, "Help Hari locate your mother and Katrina's parents, Canis once you have a lead let us know."

Sherry saluted, "As you wish, Keith." Black Dragon and Red Angel take off to head for Arteria Cranium.

Eventually they reach the heart of the facility's interior. They have chosen their answer now they have to see it through! My Bliss and Reiterpallasch come into view.

Roy said, "Our guests have arrived on schedule, Wynne D."

Wynne told them, "You guys don't hesitate in killing for 'humanity,' don't you? Then lay down your own lives like Thermidor did before you."

Keith declined, "I'm afraid that is not going to happen. The only ones who'll be going down are you and Roy, Wynne D. Fanchon."

Katrina chooses My Bliss so that leaves Keith to contend with Reiterpallasch.

My Bliss fires a salvo from both the VERMILLION-01 fast series and DEARBORN-03 VTF missile launchers only to have them being shot down by Red Angel's 03-MOTORCOBRA machine gun and Red Angel retaliates with the WHEELING-01 multi-chain missile launcher along with the SM01-SCYLLA support missiles but My Bliss shoots the missiles down with its GAN01-SS-WGP Gatling gun just like Red Angel did with its machine gun. My Bliss takes aim with the HLR09-BECRUX high-laser rifle and Red Angel dodges the attack before getting up close to use Assault Armor which My Bliss barely avoids.

'They are serious about capturing this Arteria facility.' Roy thought as he stared into the cobalt blue eyes of Red Angel.

Close by, Reiterpallasch rapidly closes the distance and swings its LB-ELTANIN laser blade but Black Dragon cancels the attack with the 07-Moonlight. Lightning crackles from the clashing weapons as Reiterpallasch and Black Dragon stare into each other's eyes that hold a purpose. One swore to defend this place while the other promised to capture Arteria Cranium in the name of its fallen comrade.

Keith said, "The people living in the Cradles are under the impression that the League seeks to preserve peace and order within corporate society but what does the League know about society? I have seen their true faces, Wynne D. Fanchon. They are nothing but self-centered, power hungry, tyrannical rulers who kill any who oppose their rule. Did you know that they tried to kill me twice?"

Wynne D. blinked, "What?"

Keith continued, "It's true. The first attempt was at DIA and the second one was during that mission sent by Interior Union to destroy the Arms Fort Giga Base. They had the audacity to tamper with the Vanguard Overed Booster fitted to my NEXT. Fortunately, a fire alarm caught it in time and Serene executed an emergency purge."

Wynne asked, "What do you mean?"

Keith spat, "They see me and Katrina as a threat to their rule! And now they have kidnapped Canis' mother Katelyn and both of Katrina's parents in an attempt to lure us out of hiding. For this unforgivable act I condemn them to eternal damnation!"

'His hatred for the League must burn really deep.' Wynne concluded mentally.

The RG03-KAPTEYN rail gun held Reiterpallasch's right hand is pointed directly at Black Dragon and Wynne D. pulls the trigger but at the last second, Black Dragon forcefully points the weapon upward and the laser round strikes the ceiling instead. Black Dragon fires the WADOU grenade rifle and at this close range, there's no way Reiterpallasch would be able to dodge. The round hits the tan colored NEXT in the chest and sends it crashing into the wall. Black Dragon drives its shoulder into the enemy, driving Reiterpallasch further into the wall and then Reiterpallasch kicks Black Dragon away so it can free itself. Once that was done, the two-legged LATONA unexpectedly tackles Black Dragon and starts hitting its face with the left hand until the black Armored Core shoves Reiterpallasch away to restore its vertical base. The two combatants speed toward each other and throw a punch simultaneously that makes both stagger back before steadying themselves. Glaring at one another, they raise their laser blades to continue the battle. Keith exploits the Brass Maiden's weakness against his machine's ballistic weaponry. They both fight in the air and Black Dragon fires the OGOTO grenade cannon that sends Reiterpallasch flying through a series of generators (I don't what the structures are inside Arteria Cranium whenever I play the game) before crashing to the ground. Reiterpallasch struggles to get up but the battle has taken its toll on its severely damaged frame. Pieces of armor were blown off and both the PC01-GAMMA pulse cannon and HLC09-ACRUX were destroyed and sparks were visible over Reiterpallasch's body. Raising the LB-ELTANIN the tan colored NEXT lights up its main boosters for one final attack. Sensing its opponent's desperation, Black Dragon lights up its main boosters as well with the 07-Moonlight poised and ready to strike. The two move toward one another at high-speed and a second later they strike at the same time. For a few seconds neither of them moved then it becomes clear that Reiterpallasch is the loser as its left arm falls off and it collapses face first into the ground.

Now with Reiterpallasch out of the way, Keith heads over to aid Katrina with her battle.

My Bliss releases the remaining rounds of the DEARBORN-03 VTF missile launcher and Red Angel evades the projectiles coming at it. The red Armored Core locks onto My Bliss with the HLC09-ACRUX high-laser cannon and fires, scoring a direct hit on the two-legged HILBERT model.

Roy heard Wynne D. saying, "Roy, forgive me. It's all in your hands now."

He replied, "Don't take this on all by yourself." Wanting to avenge his fallen comrade, My Bliss shoots the HLR09-BECRUX high-laser rifle but the twin beams get deflected by Black Dragon's 07-Moonlight laser blade.

Keith manages to get a look on the AP of My Bliss, it reads 4,569!

He whistled, "Wow. Looks like you've been having fun, Katrina."

Katrina laughed, "You have no idea." Red Angel and Black Dragon target My Bliss and unleash their respective WHEELING-01 multi chain missile launchers and eventually their combined might defeats the enemy NEXT.

Roy said, "Not the smoothest ending to my career Wynne D., I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

Serene informed, "Confirmed both My Bliss and Reiterpallasch have been destroyed, mission complete. So this completes phase 1 of the Closed Plan."

Wynne D. said, "To treasure a life…is that something to laugh at? Everything is twisted: You, this world, all of it is!"

Keith stated in regret, "I'm really sorry that it had to come to this, Wynne but you chose to get in ORCA's way and as such, you paid the price." He and Katrina locate Gachirin and together, all three of them exit Arteria Cranium.

They watch as the Cradles start falling from the sky. Just like Thermidor predicted, the energy that was used by the Cradles were now being diverted to the Ehrenberg anti-satellite batteries.

Keith asked Neo Nidus, "You okay?"

Nidus said, "Besides a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs, I'm okay." They return to ORCA's base and upon entering, they see Malzel, Julius and Voah back from their missions but Thermidor said that Malzel wouldn't return alive from Big Box.

Julius told them, "Sherry and Canis had a feeling that we were about to be killed on our missions so they went out to rescue us from certain death. Where's Thermidor?"

Katrina looked to the right so Keith said, "Thermidor didn't make it, Julius. He died at Arteria Cranium so he sent us a message to take it in his place. Wynne D. Fanchon and Roy Saaland attempted to stop us but they failed. I wished they joined us because they would've been great allies instead of being enemies."

Katrina looked at Nidus, "Neo Nidus, come with me to the infirmary because it has stuff that can treat your injuries." She leads him to the infirmary. It isn't long before they're both out of sight.

Julius asked, "Hey, Keith if you didn't become a NEXT pilot, what job would you have?" Keith looks at her with a look of surprise on his face he wasn't expecting that. The truth is Keith didn't give much thought about it or just didn't have the time to do so.

Getting out of his state of surprise, Keith answered, "I guess one possible career is toxicology."

Julius titled her head, "Isn't that the study of toxins?"

Keith nodded, "Yes, it is." They hear footsteps and they both turn around to see Katrina and Nidus back from the infirmary with Nidus back to 100%, surprising Julius on how fast he recovered.

She asked, "What did you use?"

Katrina replied, "I injected a healing agent used for bone fractures into him. The stuff went to work right after it entered his bloodstream though I have advised to take it easy until his ribs stop feeling sore."

All of a sudden, Hari ran up to them, "Keith! Katrina!"

Keith asked, "What is it?"

Hari said once regaining his breath, "I've finally located where Katelyn, Scott and Selene are being held."

Katrina demanded impatiently, "Let's hear it, Hari."

Hari nodded, "They're being held in prison cells on the first basement floor of the League's Headquarters building."

Katrina sighed, "Thank god."

Hari furthered, "That's not all. Keith, I managed to intercept a message from them. They're threatening to nuke your hometown of Salt Lake City, Utah and desecrate your parents' gravesite if you continue to hide. All of this came from Todd, who apparently is the League's head honcho."

Keith's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and anger, "They what? Not while I'm alive! Everyone rest up because on Wednesday we are launching an attack on the League's HQ! We're gonna make those heartless monsters wish they hadn't kidnapped Katelyn, Scott and Selene! For every sinful act they committed, we will unleash our fury upon them! They are beyond forgiveness no matter how it happens the League of Ruling Companies must die!"

At the League's HQ, Todd is looking out the window when the second representative comes in.

He informed, "Todd, sorry to disturb you but the Demons of Hell have decided to come out of hiding. They will be launching an attack on this building Wednesday."

Todd smirked evilly, "Really? I guess that threat about nuking Salt Lake City, Utah and desecrate Keith's parents' gravesite struck a chord. Prepare the defenses for that day."

The second representative bowed, "As you wish, sir." He turns around to leave Todd.

'So Demons of Hell, you have decided to come out of hiding. You have interfered with our plans for the last time I'm going to take my time in killing you. Your deaths will not be quick, it will be painfully slow.' He thought with evil laughter.

Before anyone knew it, Wednesday comes. The ORCA Brigade sits in the briefing room.

Keith explained, "Listen up, ladies and gentlemen. There's a high possibility that the League is aware of our strike and have a set up a defense line between us and them." The screen displayed the defense layout, "The League HQ building is protected by three defense lines. The main line of defense is a large circle of laser turrets that fire concentrated beams of Kojima energy similar Gachirin's LETHALDOSE Kojima cannon but the attack power from the laser turrets' is much greater so one hit can destroy even the most heavily armored NEXT. The second defense line is comprised of Normals and attack helicopters and tanks act as the final defense line. This mission will be in two phases. The first phase involves taking out the defenses the laser turrets will be the primary threat during our approach and since Savage Beast, Asterism, Red Angel and Black Dragon are agile we will advance first to take out the turrets. Once they are out of the way Malzel, May, Voah, Sherry and Neo Nidus will take out the Normals and after that the helicopters will be easy pickings. After destroying the building's defenses, we'll proceed with phase two with Katrina and me infiltrating the structure and commence with the rescue mission to free Katelyn, Scott and Selene. I will be facing Todd since he is the mastermind behind all of the surface inhabitants' suffering. There's a chance that Todd will have an Arms Fort in store for us so remain on guard during the mission. Oh yeah, they will be resupply vehicles hidden nearby on the mission perimeter area so use them when you are low on ammo. That's the briefing. The League is pretty much on its last legs so let's break them!"

His fellow pilots shouted, "Yeah!" Before heading out, Black Dragon takes the beam sickle and gives Savage Beast the metal sword.

While traveling towards their destination, Keith said, "Mom, dad, in the imminent battle ahead, please give me the strength to see that this mission succeeds and when the battle is over, grant me forgiveness for the blood that stains my hands."

Around 5:30 p.m., they arrive at the League's HQ building and just like Keith predicted the laser turrets start firing at them and they take evasive action. The heavy hitting NEXTs pull back so the lighter, more agile ones take out the turrets which don't take long to do since the enemy's tracking couldn't keep up.

Opening, Gachirin, Merrygate and Gledistia take care of the Normals, attack helicopters and tanks.

Black Dragon cuts down any Normals standing in their way with the beam sickle. So far everything is proceeding as planned and Keith and Katrina enter the building.

The two teens load up with guns and ammo vests.

Keith also brought a katana with him, which was strapped to his back. The sheath was a glossy black with golden dragon decorations on it and the hilt was covered with the finest silk.

They look at each other and nod then commence with the rescue mission while at the same time moving cautiously, knowing that enemy soldiers will be waiting.

And as fate would have it they are greeted with gunfire immediately upon reaching a hallway that leads to an elevator. They take shelter against the walls and when the enemy stops shooting, they return fire with M-4 carbine assault rifles. One bullet goes completely an enemy's forehead with the sound of his cranium breaking off and his brains staining the floor.

Keith pulls his head back to reload when he gets grabbed from behind then feels a knife about to slit his throat but Keith flips the enemy over him and drives his own knife into the foe's throat, the hostile gags before dying. His cloak system fails revealing the man to the Demons of Hell.

Keith freed his knife, "Watch your six o'clock, the League even has stealth assassins." He spots a grenade being thrown in their direction but Keith throws it back at the source and a second later the explosion happens accompanied by the sound of screaming men.

They eventually reach the elevator and Katrina presses the down button, she presses it again after waiting for a few minutes yet she gets the same result.

She growled, "Fuck! They have locked the elevator down so it looks like we'll be taking the stairs. God, this sucks."

Keith replied, "What else would you expect? I told you in the briefing that the enemy would be prepared." They reach the stairwell and start a long journey down the stairs that lead to the first basement floor where the objectives are being held prisoner."

Outside of the enemy's HQ, the others are currently engaging a bunch of new NEXTs that they haven't seen before.

They were of shiny silver color, red eyes and had a slender body yet somehow had the ability to carry powerful weapons.

Savage Beast dodges a strike from one of these slender NEXT's 07-Moonlight laser blade then counter attacks with the BM05-LAMIA AS missile launcher only to have it lose track of its target due to the enemy's quickness. The 07-Moonlight comes within inches of Savage Beast's chest and the desert yellow, black striped Armored Core had to constantly pull evasive maneuvers to avoid that laser blade. At one point the 07-Moonlight slices the AR-O700 assault rifle in half, forcing Savage Beast to discard what remains of it before the gun blows up. The NEXT pulls out the metal sword and prepares for close-range combat.

'This isn't going to be easy.' Canis thought.

The enemy swiftly closes in and Savage Beast raises the sword to block a diagonal strike from the 07-Moonlight and swings the sword down however its target avoids with ease. The LR04-AVIOR laser rifle is fired and the hostile disperses the energy round with its GAN02-NSS-WBS spread bazooka. The enemy unleashes a BIGSIOUX missile but Savage Beast releases flares from the YASMIN shoulder units to divert the destructive missile away. The silver Armored Core speeds toward Savage Beast catching Canis by complete surprise. However, he is able to block the 07-Moonlight before kicking his adversary away. Canis briefly looks at his fellow pilots to see them struggling as well. He's got to end this battle and help them.

After another 10 minutes, the Savage Beast's opponent makes a mistake and Savage Beast takes advantage. It first jabs the assailant in the gut followed by a barrage from both of its missile launchers. This effectively brings the enemy down to one knee and Savage Beast puts the sword and LR04-AVIOR laser rifle away then walks up and starts pulling on the enemy's head. Eventually, the head is ripped off but instead of seeing wires, Canis sees a spinal cord attached to it.

He said, "What the hell? Serene, are you seeing this?"

Serene nodded, "Yeah. Is that what I think it is?"

Canis replied, "It's a human spinal cord! This Todd is one sick person integrating human body parts with machinery! That's absolutely disgusting!" He drops the head and prepares to leave when his instincts tell him to turn around and when he does he is greeted by the sight of the headless enemy rising to its feet again. Annoyed, Canis finishes the thing off with another missile barrage.

'This time stay down!' Canis shouted in his mind.

Back inside the League's HQ, Keith and Katrina finally reach the first basement floor though their legs are hurting after walking down a long flight of stairs. They take a moment to rest.

Reaching for his belt, Keith grabs two vials containing muscle relaxants that help speed up recovery after intense physical activity and he hands one to Katrina then both take off their boots to pull up a pant leg of their g-suits up, exposing a thigh. On the count of three they inject the relaxants into their systems and both pilots can feel the stuff doing its magic. The burning sensation quickly fades. They pull their pant leg down and put their boots back on then continue the search.

They soon come across the prison floor and Keith peeks through the door's window to see prison cells.

Katrina said, "This must be the place." With a reassuring pad on Keith's shoulder, they enter the dimly lit room and quickly check both corners before moving onward. The Demons of Hell gaze at each prison cell to see dead bodies in various states of dismemberment, making Katrina want to vomit. They soon come across a cell on the far left end corner but there's a guard in front of it.

Inside the cell Scott, Selene and Katelyn sit on their bunks, awaiting their fate. Suddenly, they hear the guard gagging before falling to the ground then they look up to see two figures with one of them reaching for the guard's keycard and sliding it down the cell's control panel, this in turn opens the door. The two enter the cell.

Selene asked, "Did Todd send you to execute us?"

Katrina said, "Mom, it's us." Both she and Keith remove their helmets making Selene tear up.

Scott smiled in relief, "My daughter."

Keith said, "We're here to rescue you. Can you walk?"

Scott nodded, "I can though my wife and Katelyn will need assistance." Keith and Katrina place the injured women's arm around their shoulder and together all four of them steadily walk out of the cell, only when they enter the brightly lit hallway does the damage become clear.

Selene had lacerations on her arm, left leg and face and her dress was stained with her blood.

Katelyn was in worse shape while Scott was the least injured of the group.

Keith said, "Scott, take Selene and Katelyn to the hospital. Katrina, go with them."

Katrina asked, "Where are you going?"

Keith answered, "I'm going to send Todd to hell."

Katrina offered, "I'll come with you."

The dark-haired Lynx shook his head, "No, this is between me and Todd, Katrina! Don't even think about stopping me, got it?" He enters a nearby elevator and presses the button that will take him to the top floor where his target waits. The trip is short and Keith steps into a hallway and directly in front of him is a large set of doors that lead to the meeting room. He pushes the doors open with little resistance and sitting at the far end of the large rectangular-shaped table is Todd.

He was somewhere in his late 30s, had short blonde hair, green eyes, stood at 6'3 in height and had an impressive physique. He also wore a business suit.

He stood up, "So you have come at last, Keith Oswell. Looks like my little threat had drawn you out of hiding."

Keith said, "Though you have assembled a mighty army and though you have spoken your silver tongue speeches, even now I see right through you. Damn corporations, you are the source of all of our suffering!" Todd remained silent as Keith continued, "Now bow down before all the innocent lives that have perished in the Economic War. Beg for God's forgiveness for your crimes and then offer up your life as penitence!" He points an accusing a finger at his target as a bad thunderstorm comes out of nowhere and starts pouring rain outside.

Todd refused, "I will do no such thing. Their sacrifices were necessary for our goals to be achieved."

Keith spat, "That's the one thing I hate about you. You want to know something? Deep down, I always hated you corporations since day one. When the time was right, I was going to start a revolution against you. That hatred didn't manifest itself until the Denver incident 3 years ago. You sent those Land Crab Arms Forts and used both Brianna and Rebecca to test the strafing lasers on! Not only that but you also never gave them or all those innocent people that were mercilessly slaughtered in DIA a funeral! Now you threatened to nuke my hometown and desecrate my parents' gravesite?"

Todd fired back, "When you attacked Arteria Ulna, you and that blue-haired slut wrote your death certificates." Keith feels the desire to kill this corrupt man flowing through his veins and Todd notices it by looking into Keith's eyes.

The League leader removes his jacket and shirt before drawing a katana of his own and runs toward Keith, who blocks the attack with his katana.

Keith said in contempt, "I've had enough of your lies to last a lifetime! Of your ego, of your greed! Prepare to be crushed beneath the weight of your sins!"

Todd replied, "I won't die here! Too many people in the Cradles have placed their faith in me!"

Keith spoke back with venom, "Even now you can't help but spew out your lies, you fucking hypocrite! Go ahead it fuels my hatred of you like nothing else!"

The opponent wondered, "Like nothing else? You really have changed over the past decade, haven't you?"

Keith said hatefully, "Don't you dare claim to know me! To know what I've been through! When I remove you from the face of this planet, all those deceased innocent people will find some measure of peace! I will expose the sins you are guilty of to the world and may they condemn you to eternal damnation in hell!"

Todd swings his katana with intent on cutting Keith's arm off but it gets blocked and Keith delivers a hard right hand that knocks Todd off his feet with a nasty thud. Not letting up, Keith stomps on every exposed body part and is about to pick Todd up but he kicks Keith in the groin. This allows Todd to get back up and launch another assault. Keith manages to thwart it despite the pain from getting kicked downstairs and they launch lighting quick strikes on each other then Todd aims his katana at Keith's legs but the black-haired American teen jumps to avoid however his katana gets knocked out of his hands. He spots a steel chair behind his opponent so Keith runs forward then slides in-between Todd's legs to obtain the object. Turning around, Todd gets jabbed in the gut then feels the chair collide with his back, denting it.

All of a sudden, some of his lackeys burst through the door and end up getting bashed in the skull with the chair each with a sickening thud of steel against bone. Keith discards the chair knowing that those fools won't be getting up any time soon and returns his attention to his opponent.

Keith drives Todd kidneys first into the table and viciously smacks his gloved hand against his enemy's chest, leaving an imprint. He smacks the chest three more times before letting go of the blonde-haired man. He isn't allowed a moment's rest as Keith trips him and starts stomping away at Todd's black heart until Todd grabs a hold of Keith's foot and shoves him away. Standing up the man looks into Keith's eyes to see that the desire for his death is replaced with bloodlust. Todd removes his belt and is able to get behind Keith and commences with choking the black-haired teen, tightening the belt's hold against Keith's wind pipe until the rank 1 Lynx elbows the League's head honcho in the ribs this forces Todd to let go, allowing Keith to get oxygen back into his body. Once regaining enough he clotheslines Todd to the ground. When he gets to his knees, Keith grabs the leather belt and whipping it against Todd's bare back to the point of leaving bloody lacerations. Sucking the pain up, Todd punches Keith in the gut and prepares to drive his face through one of the office windows but Keith reverses it and Todd's face gets driven through the window instead, busting him open. Keith manages to retrieve his katana and sheathes it as he prepares to end this.

He rolls his eyes back and does the Rest in Peace sign, a lightning bolt flashes making the sight more intimidating. When Todd turns around, Keith spears him through the window and they both start falling to the ground from 100 stories up.

Black Dragon's autopilot system engages and it intercepts its pilot around the 50th floor. Keith gets inside the cockpit this in turn causes the hatch to close, he deactivates the autopilot. Black Dragon comes to a soft landing.

Katrina is already inside Red Angel and below it is an armored car with Scott behind the wheel.

His other teammates were able to win their fights against those strange cybernetic NEXTs and they're about to depart when an alarm tells Keith that this isn't over. He turns around to see something emerging from the ground. A lightning bolt reveals it.

The enemy Armored Core shared the same body design as Black Dragon, was dark red in color and had yellow eyes. Its weaponry included a ZINC vertical Kojima missile launcher, an HLC09-ACRUX high-laser cannon and a metal sword. One intriguing thing about this machine, dubbed Cataclysm, was that it also had a long segmented tail.

Todd declared, "As long as I'm breathing, your suffering will never end!"

Black Dragon ignited the beam sickle as Keith said, "You don't know when to quit, do you? This time I will make sure that you stay down!" The weapon gets spun over Black Dragon's head before the Armored Core gets into a pose that makes it look like the Grim Reaper himself.

'Keith, please be careful.' Katrina thought in concern over her lover.

Cataclysm speeds toward Black Dragon and thrusts the sword down only to have it being blocked by the beam sickle's pole and Black Dragon hits Cataclysm in the face with it before hoisting the foe with end of the pole and drive Cataclysm head first into the ground. The dark red Armored Core rolls out of the way when Todd sees the weapon coming down for the death blow the black color combined with the severe thunderstorm makes Black Dragon virtually invisible, only its red eyes gave away its presence. Those same red eyes pierce into Todd's soul, chilling him to the bone.

Shaking his head, Todd directs his machine at Black Dragon however, Keith's NEXT intercepts the foe and performs a one-handed choke slam with its right hand the whole ground shakes from the impact.

Julius asked, "Have you ever seen this murderous aggression from Keith before?"

Katrina answered, "Only once. He only becomes this dangerous whenever someone he cares about is in danger, severely hurt or killed. Once he goes all-out it'd take an act from above to save his opponent from impending doom. The League has committed crimes that are beyond forgiveness. Todd is no exception his hunger for power has clouded his judgment, making him believe that he has a chance in winning this fight. The hate Keith has for the League is immeasurable and the only way he can satiate it is by killing Todd. We best not to get involved in this match because I dread to think what would happen if we did."

Cataclysm gets to its feet after receiving a brutal kick. Sparks can be seen all over its body as a result from all of the damage it has sustained.

A fiery red aura suddenly surrounds Black Dragon and everybody knows that this is the end. Cataclysm attempts to spear its opponent but Black Dragon's hand finds Cataclysm's head and starts squeezing then it shatters into a million pieces like a walnut. Backing up, Black Dragon readies the beam sickle and activates the overed booster propelling it towards the now headless enemy. With a scream of rage, the beam sickle cuts Cataclysm in two.

Keith said, "May you suffer eternal damnation in hell, you fuck!" Cataclysm explodes after those words. There is still one more thing that Keith needs to do.

He turns his NEXT around to gaze at the League's HQ building, the flames of hatred still burning in his veins even though they're fading. The bitter memories of the DIA incident, Brianna and Rebecca's death, the fall of Line Ark and the kidnapping of both Canis' mom and Katrina's parents play through his mind.

Serene asked, "What are you thinking about, Keith?"

Keith ordered, "Guys, with its defenses gone this building has no hope of escape. Let's blow to hell!" All of the NEXTs reach the top and he said, "Fire!"

Scott drives the armored car away from the area when the NEXTs open fire on the League's HQ. In no time, the once magnificent structure is reduced to one big of rubble adding insult to injury of their enemy.

That night, the OCRA Brigade goes out to eat to celebrate their victory. They all dress nice especially Keith and Katrina.

Keith wore a dark blue T-shirt it, brown Khaki pants and brown shoes while Katrina had on a red sleeveless blouse, a black mini-skirt, pink lipstick and high heels.

Earlier, Katrina received word that both of her parents were recovering nicely in the hospital, Scott was released early since he was the least injured but he opted to stay until his wife could come home with him.

Selene needed to have surgery since she had some bad internal injuries as well but the doctors said that she was recovering well.

Katelyn had to undergo surgery as well and she was currently healing up. Just like Scott, Mark chose to be with his wife during the recovery process. Canis was relieved when he heard that his mother will pull through.

When Canis and the pilots returned to ORCA's base, they made paper flowers in memory of all the innocent souls that perished in the war and Katrina did the honors of throwing them into the wind that carried the flowers. After that, the group saluted in silence with May Greenfield holding her cross necklace in her hand as tears cascaded down her face.

Once they got done with that they retired to their quarters for a much deserved sleep.

Keith and Katrina have their footwear off and sit on their bed, staring into each other's eyes without a word. They slowly lean forward and kiss one another a whole minute passes before they separate for air. They see desire in the other's eyes and both lovers feel that it's time to take that next step in their relationship.

(Lemon time. Enjoy.)

Keith kisses Katrina again with passion, she returns it gladly as Keith's hands found themselves in Katrina's long, silky blue hair. Keith licked her lips asking for permission, Katrina opens her mouth and their tongues groped and danced as Katrina moans. Keith pulls his lover closer to deepen the kiss and Katrina wraps her arms around his neck. They eventually parted with a strand of saliva still connecting them. Katrina pushes Keith to the bed before straddling him with a loving smile on her face she removes her sleeveless red blouse exposing a blue bra. Grabbing Keith's hands she places them on her bra-covered breasts and her black-haired lover gently messaged them, earning a moan of pleasure from Katrina. Eventually, she senses that Keith wanted to see them so she reaches behind her back and undid the clasp with a couple of snaps. She tosses the bra aside allowing Keith to look at them. 10 years have done wonders for Katrina as she gained a pair of 38 C cups that fitted her height and build. The nipples were pink and hard from the kissing.

Katrina said, "Touch them Keith there's no need to be shy." With the encouragement, Keith rolled them over so that he is on top and took a nipple into his mouth, licking and nibbling it while rubbing the other with his thumb. Katrina feels waves of pleasure from his actions and moans out her appreciation before her hands remove Keith's T-shirt.

Through the lustful haze, she could see that his body was well-toned with muscle from all the training and workouts. His skin was soft to the touch and his eyes held compassion and kindness Katrina thanked the heavens for having such a caring person as her lover.

Keith kisses Katrina again before moving towards her mini-skirt, stopping to look at Katrina as if silently asking her if it's okay to remove it. Katrina looks at him and nodded with the approval, Keith removes the article of clothing leaving her clad only in lace blue panties.

Keith takes a moment to drink in the sight of Katrina's body.

She was absolutely breathtaking she was lithe, slender, her body was toned and strong, had a toned stomach, slender hips and womanly curves and donned the most perfect set of beautiful legs he's ever seen.

He said in awe, "You're beautiful, Katrina." Katrina knows that Keith meant it and pulls him down for a kiss before rolling them over and she straddles him again, grinding her sex against the bulge in his pants. She removes both it and his underwear before Keith could even blink. Katrina stares at his member as it was freed from the confinement he was certainly well endowed for a 16 year old. She discards her soaked panties and positions her pussy over Keith's face, assuming the 69 position.

Keith starts eating away at her sex while she takes him into her mouth moaning occasionally. Keith pushes two fingers past her outer lips to increase the sensations hitting her nerves until they reach their respective climax. Katrina's pussy coat Keith's fingers with her juices and Keith releases a load into her mouth which she swallowed greedily. Turning around, Katrina kisses her lover with intense desire before aligning them. Smiling at her lover, Katrina lowers herself onto Keith's manhood losing her virginity. Even though Katrina had weakened her barrier through training and stuff it still hurt somewhat but it is soon replaced with pleasure.

She said, "Keith, I can feel you inside me. I can't believe we are finally doing it. I love you, Keith."

Keith smiled, "I love you as well, Katrina." He pulls her down to kiss her as Katrina started rocking her hips, the moment she did that she feels tingles all over her body. Keith runs his hands over her back, loving the feel of her silky smooth skin against them. Katrina feels Keith's cock hit her g-spot intensifying the pleasure they are both experiencing.

Keith sits up and Katrina continued thrusting as Keith sucks on her nipple.

She cried out, "Yes! Yes! It feels so good, Keith!" Her moaning made Keith speed up his thrusts making Katrina's breasts bounce. Releasing her nipple, Keith places his blue-haired angel on the bed and puts her legs on his shoulders. This angle allows Keith to thrust deeper into Katrina who enjoyed every moment of it, wanting this to last. But things, no matter how good they are, must come to an end. Katrina could feel the coil within tightening gradually and she wraps her legs around Keith's waist, wanting him to join her in climax.

Katrina said, "Keith, I can't hold back anymore let's cum together!" A minute later she cries out in euphoric bliss.

Keith felt Katrina's walls tighten around his member and that did it. Katrina feels her lover release his seed into her coating her walls and warmed her insides like nothing else. Her womanhood returns the favor spilling her juices all over his cock. Keith shoots one more load then collapses on top of Katrina, her breasts pressed against his chest while he removes strands of her beautiful blue hair from her sweaty face. They kiss passionately and look at each other with love in their eyes.

Katrina said, "That was amazing, Keith."

Keith chuckled, "Took the words right out of my mouth, love." Keith pulls the covers over them and Katrina snuggles up to him, placing an arm around him and her head on his chest.

Keith wraps his arms around Katrina as the grogginess of sleep overtook them both. A content smile appears on Katrina's face happy over the fact that she is now a woman thanks to the love making they just did.

A while later, the spirits of Keith's parents appear in the dark room.

They walk up to their son's bedside and Serena gently strokes his hair and said, "We understand how much you miss us. You have grown, Keith you know? You've grown into a handsome young man. We have been watching you from the heavens and I am deeply sorry that we weren't alive to hold you whenever you felt sad or alone especially after your very first mission as a NEXT pilot. I too hope that we'll be together again one day. Until that day comes, keep living."

Ryan looked at Katrina, "Katrina, please take good care of Keith. He's so happy when you are with him. If you break his heart, I swear I will make you regret it."

Serena cried, "We must go. Remember we will always love you, Keith." They disappear after that leaving their son and his lover to sleep.

A/N: One-shot done. Holy shit, more than 10,000 words! This is the longest one-shot I've written!

Anyway, this idea came to me while I was writing the last chapter of Armored Core: Demons of Hell. What if Katrina survived the mission to capture Arteria Cranium? What if most of the ORCA pilots survived their missions? What if the League went to any lengths necessary to see that the Demons of Hell were killed? Those were the questions that ran through my head and I decided to write it here.

Read and review.

Vader 23A


End file.
